


A Durin gets what a Durin wants

by Dream_Seeker



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Hotness, M/M, Sex, Smut, xxx, you wish you were there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of self written drabbles of sex, sex and more sex.<br/>One doesn't get a lot of free time to indulge while filming a huge movie.<br/>Aidan and Dean grab time when they can.<br/>Sometimes it goes great. Other times, well... hysterical disasters can occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThornyHedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge/gifts), [chemicaldefect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicaldefect/gifts).



"Not here, Dean! There's hardly any room to move..." Aidan got out in a soft voice as Dean dragged him into a small custodial closet.

"We don't have enough time to spare, Aid. This will have to do. I can't hold out any longer..."  
  
Trying to not  mess up their hair and makeup, the two actors came together, kissing with an undeniable hunger. Despite their wardrobe making the closet even smaller than it was, Dean managed to undress Aidan as much as was needed and soon, he was on his knees, taking Aidan's perfect cock deep into his mouth. He looked up at his lover as he worked his length, loving how Aidan's head fell back against the closet wall, eyes closed tightly and fingers moving to Dean's head to grasp his hair. 

"Fucking christ..." Aidan growled, looking down to meet Dean's eyes, thorougly enjoying watching his own shaft disappear fully into the other man's mouth. "God, you know how to use that mouth, Dean...." 

"Mmmmm" Was Dean's reply as he stroked while sucking, teasing around Aidan's cockhead with his tongue. 

All too soon, Aidan's orgasm took over, much stronger since he had to hold back his cries due to whomever could be outside walking by. He watched Dean swallow every drop he gave him and, when the man rose and caught Aidan up in a long kiss, the Irishman could taste himself on Dean's lips. 

Finally the kiss ended and, redoing his pants, Aidan asked, "So... my turn now, love?" 

"Not right now. We only had a five minute break, after all. Just think how built up I'll be later tonight for you."   
  
With a wink, Dean left the closet, followed by Aidan a few moments later. 


	2. FanCon's are easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to a FanCon for a meet and greet. Signing autographs had never been more fun.

"Can you sign this for me, Mr. O'Gorman?" The fan asked and smiling, Dean took his pen, scrawled his name and handed the picture back with a 'Keep smiling!"

He was only to be there for an hour and a half. Ninety minutes. No more, no less. The line of people waiting to meet him and get his sig was huge and Dean thought it would never end. Thankfully it wasn't just him sitting at the long table doing the same thing. Jed Brophy was next to Dean and on the other side, Graham McTavish was also signing pictures. Though it was odd to the fans seeing 'Fili' without 'Kili' at his side, they were still hyped to meet the actors who were there. 

"Hi, Mr. O'Gorman. Been a fan for a long time now! The Hobbit was amazing. You did such a great job.... is everything all right?" The fan, who'd been smiling showed some concern as Dean's face scrunched up a little. He seemed fine after that, however, and shook it off with a grin. "Maybe something I ate. How should I sign this?" 

Between fans coming and going, Graham noticed how Dean kept fidgeting here and there, letting out the occasional whimper, and all he could do was meet Jed's eyes and roll his own. 

When Dean let out a slightly louder grunt, Jed finally leaned over toward Dean and whispered, "You two seriously can't be separated for any amount of time, can you?" 

The tablecloth covering the long table moved slightly and Aidan's grinning face appeared next to Dean's thigh. "Was it noticable?" 

"Aside from Dean's 'stomach issues from eating bad lunch', no. Not at all." Graham replied with an eye roll, and then gave Aidan a look as he raised his thumb to the corner of his own lips. Giving Graham a questioning look, Aidan copied the man's motion and then grinned a shit eating grin as he wiped his thumb off on his own pants. Aidan then did a 'thumbs up' to Graham, blew a kiss at his Dean, and vanished back under the table again. 

The fans were never the wiser. 


	3. When they called you a tight-ass....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just give it to him....

"Yessss. Just like that.... mmmmmm." Dean growled into the pillow as Aidan, balls deep inside his boyfriend, moved just right to hit Dean's prostate perfectly. The bedsheets were crumpled up in Dean's fists as he moved back to make Aidan's strokes more powerful.

"You're so fucking tight, Dean." Aidan growled, loving how Dean's inner walls gripped his cock tightly as he'd try to pull out and then loosen up on his way back in. It was the closest thing to heaven that Aidan ever felt - though Dean had been his first, anal wise - and he knew he'd not let the guy go for anything. 

It had been a running joke over the months of filming how 'tight assed' Dean had been. And that was in  regard to how he'd barely spend any money. He was the sort to budget every last cent, and never make frivolous spending choices. However, Aidan had happily learned that Dean's 'tight assed' self had a double meaning and he absolutely loved that aspect of his boyfriend. No matter the time Aidan spent readying his lover, it'd be perfect to slip inside, and then it would just grip him tighter than tight.

Aidan grabbed Dean's asscheeks tightly and started to fuck him with an almost violent fervor - he wanted to come hard and soon because his mouth was aching to take that gorgeous cock of Dean's deep down into his throat and work it to strong orgasm soon as he could. Not too long after that, Aidan let go and, crying out, he filled Dean up. 

As he pulled out, he crawled up to Dean and gave him the longest kiss to date before kissing a trail down his chest, pausing to mouth his nipples for a few moments before resuming his quest. Once he got to his destination, Aidan took that sexy cock in hand and held it still as he ran his tongue slowly down the underside, gently took one of Dean's balls into his mouth, suckled for a moment and let it go with a soft 'plop'. He then ran his tongue back up to the tip, circling slowly around the head before taking it into his mouth. As Aidan orally fucked Dean, he put his palms on either side of the shaft and 'rolled' it back and forth, causing Dean to cry out as his back arched. 

Let no one ever say that Aidan Turner didn't know his way around cock. 

Dean, being so turned on, soon stiffened and fed Aidan every drop he had to give and Aidan quite happily drank it all down, being sure to milk his lover til there was nothing more to give. He then moved up next to his boyfriend, pulling the sheet after him, covered them up and the two slipped into the embrace of each other - and a nice well deserved nap. 


	4. Just Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dessert. What more can I say?

"Oh fuck yes... oh god, Dean... oh GOD.. I'm going to get up and I'm going to flip you over and I'm going to fuck the ever loving hell out of that tight ass of yours." Aidan growled as Dean orally worshipped the Irishman's cock.

Aidan was lying on the table in 'Bilbo's Hobbit Hole', eyes rolled back in his head while Dean enjoyed dinner right there. He was being all kinds of a glutton but who could blame him. It was Aidan as the main course, after all, and the soup the lad had for offering was succulent. 

Indeed so. 

All day the two had been cockteasing the other; rubbing against each other during takes when they'd have little room to maneuver, giving steamy looks full of sexual promise from across the room, whispering quick words of desire when they could. By the time filming had ended, they had to restrain themselves from flipping the other to the ground and fucking the sanity out of each other in front of everyone. 

But they managed to hold back, opting to 'go over some moves for a while' - until every cast member and set personel had left. Dean and Aidan then ran to the first private place they saw. It worked out well too. After all, there was always enough to eat at Bilbo's, and one was guaranteed to be stuffed once they left. 

"I"m gonna stuff you solid, you sexy fuck." Aidan growled as Dean deep throated his straining cock, knowing when to grab hold of his sack and gently pull down to keep the younger man from shooting off. "I swear if you keep cum teasing me like that, Dean, I'm going to say screw the niceties and I'm going to plow your mouth and then your ass til you're begging me to stop, you fucking vixen." 

It was then that the creaking was heard and both guys looked over toward the door, Aidan's eyes wider than Kili's upon seeing a tribe of Orcs and Dean with his mouth still filled up with Aidancock. 

Martin and Richard were standing there in the entry way to the dining area just staring at Aidan and Dean. Well, it was rather Bilbo and Thorin as the two definitely did NOT see makeup to have their costumes et al removed. 

"I uh.... we were just.... um..." Martin/Bilbo stammered. "Oh dear...." 

"Hi Uncle. Bilbo." Aidan grinned with a little wave and Dean just nodded, making an 'mmm' sound, not even then wanting to relinquish the joy of Aidan's cock. 

"Bilbo, just grab whatever you needed so we can be off..." Richard/Thorin got out and the other nodded, inching toward a shelf behind the table that Aidan was lying on. Once he got what he needed, he backed up until he bumped into Richard... Thorin, whatever.... and gave a huge grin. "I just wanted to grab my pie for dessert. I mean for Thorin and I.. I mean.... oh bother. Have fun you two." 

With that, the two left quickly and, returning to Aidan, Dean winked and resumed where he had left off, soon having Aidan cursing every which way from Sunday, promising how he was going to ream Dean's ass good and proper.


	5. oh just.... unnnf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Aidan. What more to be said?
> 
> Oh, maybe a surprise guest?

Dean and Aidan were going at it like rabbits on the most holy of holy places. 

Thorin's Throne.

As soon as they'd seen the set piece, the look they gave each other was one of mutual agreement. Work had been so busy lately with 18 hour days that neither had had time to enjoy the other. Thankfully they had a few hours of alone time and instantly had made their way to the throne sitting in the Hall of Erebor, complete with fake gold all over.

"Oh christ...." Aidan groaned as Dean finger fucked him while he kneeled on the throne. "Have I told you you know just how to do that?"

"Mmmmm so many times, yes." Dean murmured as he leaned forward to run his tongue around the peckered opening, knowing just how to tease Aidan into a state of perpetual hardness.

"You sure I can't touch myself?" Aidan whimpered and Dean raised his head, running a finger down Aidan's spine. "Nope. No touching that sexy cock. It belongs to me."

With a groan, Aidan let his head fall forward while Dean continued his explorations.

"I think you're ready, love." Dean finally said and, freeing his own hard cock, he knelt up on the throne behind Aidan and slipped inside him, loving the other man's response as he tightened around his shaft. As Dean began to move, he got out, "Nothing like enjoying a good rutting amongst our family riches, hm?"

"Fuck yeah..." Aidan groaned, moving back to meet Dean's thrusts.

"Just what are you two doing?" Came a familiar voice and, pausing in his motions, Dean looked over his shoulder to see Richard standing there, arms folded, taking in the sight. "Must you two do that on my throne? Have you NO shame?"

Before Aidan or Dean could explain, Richard was next to them, running a finger down Dean's cheek. "How can you do this - and not invite me?"

"I.."

"What..."

Both guys were silent and Richard chuckled as he began to disrobe, finally standing there naked as he was born - and raging hard. "It's the Throne of Durin, after all. We are Durin's Kin. Let's break this baby in proper."

Aidan was the first to grin, followed by Dean. "Welcome aboard then, _Uncle_." Dean said, his words cut off by Richard's lips taking his own as the man brought his hand down, found Aidan's cock and began to stroke it. Dean gave a happy sigh and resumed moving in his boyfriend.

There was no doubt this free time was spent most deliciously.


	6. Worship me like a god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''On your knees. Now."

Dean unlocked the door to  his trailer literally exhausted. Peter had had the guys film for almost 19 hours and they had another early day starting around six hours from then. The things actors did to get the job done....

As he opened the door, he noticed one thing: the lights were out. Usually he left a small night light on to see in case filming ran into the dark hours of the night. Maybe he forgot. It happened. So he came in, closed the door behind him and reached for the lamp on the table by the small dining area off to the side. 

Before he could get to it, he was grabbed from behind, a strong arm around his upper body pulled him back into his assailants chest and their free hand had moved down to cup between his legs. "You're mine for the night. Don't say a word. Just do as I say." 

For a moment Dean flipped - but then calmed once he recognised the voice. 

Aidan. His loving boyfriend who always had something up his sleeve. "We don't-" 

"I said don't say a word. Just do as I say." Came Aidan's whisper as he nipped Dean's earlobe. "Bedroom. Now." 

Dean really had no choice as Aidan walked him forward, not letting him go. Once they were in Dean's small bedroom which was as dark as the rest of the trailer, Aidan breathed, "Turn around, undo my pants and get on your knees."  
  


Without a word, Dean did as he was asked to, but as he dropped to his knees and took Aidan's soft cock in his hand, his lover said, "Drop it. I didn't tell you to touch me. Don't break any more rules, Ayzungal, unless you like to play with fire..." When he was sure Dean was listening, Aidan went on, "You're not to use your hands. Just your mouth. Get me hard, Dean..." 

  
With a raise of his brows, Dean grinned a little and leaned forward, mouthing at Aidan's cock for a moment before gently sucking it into his mouth. Though it was rare for his lover to be soft, Dean absolutely LOVED it for one reason: he was able to feel it growing rock solid and knew that his actions made it so. He gently suckled on Aidan, running his lips over it and letting it plop free before taking it back up again, teasing the head with his tongue while feeling it start to grow. The sound of Aidan's breathing growing heavier also helped turn Dean on. 

Once Aidan was rock hard, his eager cock pointing straight at Dean, Dean felt Aidan's fingers squirrel into his hair, tighten and give a gentle but firm tug. "Stand up and get on the bed, on your back. "

Dean complied, lying there waiting. Soon his patience was rewarded by the feel of Aidan running his hands up Dean's legs, stopping at his hips and his fingers tracing little Dwarven runes over his flesh. 

"Mine." Aidan growled and took Dean into his mouth, working his cock until it was rock solid. He then drew back, leaving Dean straining to see in the dark, to see what Aidan could be doing. Fucking darkness. It both sucked and turned him on immensely. 

Within a split second of feeling Aidan straddle Dean's hips, he heard his boyfriend whisper, "For not following my rules earlier, I'm afraid you have to pay the price, Dean. What to do... what to do..." For a few agonizing minutes, Aidan let Dean wait, knowing it was driving him crazy. 

"Aidan...." Dean whimpered - and that was when Aidan acted. With one slick motion, he embedded himself deep on Dean's hard cock (of course he'd taken the time to lube his ass up well. He didn't want to _hurt_ Dean or himself, after all) and then stayed still, listening to Dean's intake of air and slowly drawn out 'Fuccccccck' that escaped once he let it out. 

As Aidan started to move, he reached up and tweaked one of Dean's nipples before lying down on him and bringing his lips to his lovers. After a long kiss, he broke it only to whisper, "I love you, Dean. I don't care how much we work in a day, I'll always make time for us one way or the other." 

There was no time for words after that. Actually, neither guy could speak except in gutteral groans, grunts, gasps and moans as Aidan began riding Dean with a purpose. Of course Dean was bucking his hips too to get as deep inside Aidan as he could. Finally when Dean took hold of Aidan's cock and started stroking it, the Irishman let out a cry and, as Dean let his orgasm take over, so did Aidan, shooting two perfect ribbons over Dean's chest. 

Once they were calm, Aidan pulled free of Dean, lied next to him, wrapped him in his arms and the two kissed until sleep finally took them. 


	7. Oh fuck no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did that even /happen/??

Aidan was so close to orgasm as Dean pumped in him. He was grippng the sheets tightly and making little mewling noises, rutting his own cock into the mattress as Dean rutted his ass.

"Fuckin' christ that feels so good, you sex god..." Aidan growled, biting his lower lip as Dean repeatedly hit his prostrate on every single thrust. 

And then Dean stopped. Completely stopped. 

"S'wrong?" Aidan slurred, voice a little raw from his pleasures.

"Um... I can't move." 

"What do you mean you can't move?" 

"I can't move, Aidan. I'm like... stuck." 

"Stuck?" Aidan reflexively went to turn and stopped with a strong apology when he saw Dean's face crunch in pain. "What do you ... how?!"

"....I seriously do not know. I can't move."

Aidan just stared at the headboard with a straight face before blinking. "I'm quite sure my ass didn't suddenly go trapdoor on your cock, love."

"I just can't move, Aidan." Dean whimpered, holding Aidan's hips and looking most miserable. 

The two stayed still for a few moments and Aidan cautiously asked, "You're uh... dude. Dean, you're not a dog. You don't KNOT, so um.... you seriously can't pull out?" 

"Nope." 

"Well." Aidan mused and finally said, "So um... wait then. You'll get soft and slip out, right?" 

"I hope so." The tone of Dean's voice said he knew something he wasn't saying. 

"Dean....what did you do?" 

"I.... fine. I just .... I got this stuff." 

"Yeahhhh?" 

"And I took it. Pills to enhance...well... you know. And um... I wanted to go Mach 10 on your ass so I kinda took ... two instead of one. And...I...think it had a weird reaction....itdoesn'twearoffforfourhoursI'msosorry..."

Silence.

"So we have to stay like this for about four hours?" Aidan finally asked and Dean nodded sadly, though Aidan couldn't see it. 

"Kinda yeah...." 

"Well then. You're lucky I love you inside of me, Dean. Jesus christ." Aidan chuckled and shook his head, resigned to lie there and wait it out. 

Once the two were free, they just lied there for a few moments on their backs, looking at each other. Finally Aidan said, "Dean, you ream my ass amazingly as it is. You don't need... just don't go there again."

At Dean's crushed look, Aidan realized how it sounded and he chuckled, pulling Dean into his arms and giving him a long kiss. "I meant whatever you took. Don't go _there_ again." 

"Believe me, I won't. We'll do whipped cream next time." 

"And cherries?" AIdan's face lit up. "Cherries are good." 

"That they are." Dean softly laughed. "Forgive me?" 

"Always, love. Always''. 

* * *

a/n

what... the hell?

 


	8. The plan is made. (pt 1)

"We so need to get Richard to watch us fuck." Dean said out of the blue one evening while Aidan had his mouth full of the blonde's cock. With a glance up at Dean, Aidan pulled free and thought it over, lazily stroking his boyfriend.

Finally he grinned. "I think we should. Tell him he can't touch us or himself. Get him all wild, turned on, frothing at the mouth." 

"Fuck yeah. You could start with one of your mind blowing blowjobs and then I'd return the favor, and we totally have to be vocal. Richard would no doubt shoot off right there. Can you imagine those blue eyes of his flowing over with lust and need?" 

"I've seen how he watches us. If eyes could fuck a person, you and I have been taken by him far too many times already." Aidan grinned and Dean chuckled. 

"We don't want to give him a heart attack of course, but I'm gonna do my best to have him shooting off despite being able to not touch himself. We so gotta do this, Aid." 

"Fuck yeah we do." 

The two finished making love and then got into their shorts, lazing back on the bed and making their plans. 

 

Poor Richard was never going to know what hit him. A simple invitation to have dinner with the two at Aidan's trailer would suffice. It wasn't as if the three hadn't done so already, though usually Adam and Martin joined the group. They'd talk about the film, joke, watch movies or play cards and have a great evening. This wouldn't be any different - except it'd be Aidan, Dean and Richard only, with nothing else going on but two 'Nephews' getting it on with a helpless Richard watching. 

  
It was decided that the next night would be the night. Neither Aidan nor Dean could keep a straight face from that point on, merely telling Richard that they were planning a huge joke to play on Martin later on and would let him in on it at dinner that next night. 

Oh little did Richard know....

 

\- to be continued -


End file.
